rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween/Nix
Halloween or Nix Tepes is the Guardian of Courage. She has many nicknames such as Hallow, Eve and Night. She also has the title The Monster Queen She has two pet bombay cats called Jinx and Salem Voiced by Neve McIntosh History Nix was a mortal around about 310 years ago and was known as Anna, she lived with her father and five brothers just outside a small village in Scotland. She was the second oldest in her family she was also very much like in the village by the children and adults alike as she has a way of comforting people when they where scared then helped then to find a way to face the fears. Her elder brother James no longer lived with his family but in the village with his new wife. On the night of a full moon a group of bandits broke in to her home harming her father. Anna took her brothers outside of their home when she woke because of father yelling. While running through the forest with her younger twin brother Elijah and Benjamin and the youngest Barnabas, she was separated from the twin , when the bandits started chasing Anna and her brothers through the woods, Anna knew what she had to do to give Barnabas the best better chance of survival. Telling Barnabas to keeping on running until he found a hiding place Anna stopped a sufficed her self. A few hours later she woke up to moonlight shine on her and spent three days wandering by her self until she came across Pitch Black. Perhaps it was due to a moment of out of character kindness or maybe he thought he could use her (Nix to this day doesn’t know) but Pitch took her in teaching her and after many year the pair formed a father - daughter relationship in fact it was pitch who named her after she decided that she didn’t want to be known as Anna anymore. Nix spent the first hundred years of her life with Pitch the treating each other as family before she wanted to experience the world on her own. During this time she meet the guardians as well as Jack Frost and became friends with them all (even if it did take a while with some), during the Victorian era Nix came a set of twins in the same situation that she was once in taking pity on the pair Nix decided that she would become their guardian until they didn’t need her. Nix grew to love the to like they where her siblings and after fifty years of being together she made one of her most difficult decision since leaving Pitch to convince Victor and Elizabeth to go and live with Pitch and Sandy as the could help them get better control over their powers than she ever could. She became a guardian around about ten years before Jack Frost became a guardian. Appearance Nix looks about sixteen years old. She has shoulder length messy purple hair and large child like red eyes though one of them is covered by an oranage eye patch. she has pale skin and when smiling its easy to see that she has fangs like a vampire. Her clothes consist of an oranage and black hoddie that has cat ears,a black t shirt, a dark pair of jeans that has rips on them and a pair of black boots. Personality Nix has a polite and gentle personality and always tries to help or comfort people even when she has no idea how to help. Because of her accepting nature, she can see the good in people who, at first glance, do not seem to have anything likeable about them. She deeply cares for her friends and prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict, usually being the one who diffuses any arguments between people, making her a dependable and trustworthy friend. Her patience often makes her the only calm in situations when everyone else has lost their temper. She cares deeply for her friends and those she consider family, and does not seem fond of things that might make them upset and hurt them. If fact Nix is a protective person and will do anything to protect those she cares for also you don't want to get on her bad side as it seems that Pitch has rubbed of on her as when get angry with a person she can become quite cruel. Abilities and Powers She can tell what a person fear or fears are. Like Pitch, Nix can travel large distances by using shadows and can use them affect the physical world. Nix has the ability to fly and she is very fast, strong and can walk on walls. she can make ball of white light that she uses to chase away the darkness. she can contorl those considered monster but she never use this power believing that people who or what ever they are should have there own will and freedom of choice. Weapons She use a silver Scythe that a skull connecting the blade to the wooden handle, which is wrapped in silver wires to make a handle. she also has miniture explosive pumpkins that she tends to keep in her hoddies pocket. The Monster Realm Nix was given the nickname the monster queen for a reason and it not just because she can control whose that are consider monster. There is a realm between the mortal and spirit realm in which supernatural being living in and Nix was appointed high queen by a lot of the realms occupants after breaking up and settling a fight between the leader of the vampires and the leader of the werewolf’s. While away in the mortal realm, her second in command Alaric (an elf and not like Santa’s) is in charge. There are quite a few kingdom and castle with in the monster realm apart from Nix castle where most of the race appointed leaders go to discuss things the is Pitch Black Castle (something Nix had built as a gift for her father), The lord of the dead castle, the palaces of the seasons as well as the home of the supernatural race’s leaders. The Monster Realm is consider a beautiful place by those who visit and live there with the large amounts forest land, rivers and wild land. Most Monster say the realm is beautiful because it is untouched by mortals. Relationships North- Ally/Friend – Nix has a great deal of respect for North, she view him as the grandfather that she never knew as a mortal as both of them died before she was born. When Nix visits North at the north pole they often share cookies and hot chocolate as Nix to has a sweet tooth. North often tells her, that she going to end up on the naughty list when he catches’ her doing something bad. Tooth- Ally/Friend- while the two are friend Nix has very little patience for Tooth’s rushing about but the two bound over the fact that the are two of the few female guardians out there. Bunnymund- Friend/Ally – At the begin Bunny didn’t trust Nix very much as she is Pitch Blacks adopted daughter. It took along time from him to her a chance but when he did they became very good friends. Bunny even taught her how he made his explosive egg which she used to help her to make her pumpkins Sandman- Friend/Ally – Nix is good friends with Sandy and she trusts him a lot. She like the calm and peace aura that he provides and when ever she need to relax she will often go to him to do it. Nix loves the fact that he doesn’t talk and think that it make him cuter that he already is. Jack Frost- Ally/Friend- Jack is one of Nix best friend. The two are often found playing pranks on people when together and just general having fun. Jack was one of the first people that she met after leaving Pitch and he was the on to give her the title the Monster Queen. Pitch- Enemy/Ally/Adoptive Father – at the begin Pitch only took Nix so he wouldn't be alone but something he didn't expect happened, he actually came to care for Nix like a Father would his daughter and Nix came to care for him like he was her father. Even though it is Nix is the cause that children stop fearing him Pitch can’t bring himself to hate her as she did at one point stop trying to give children courage and nearly killed her self in the process. After the battle with Pitch, Nix found him to make sure he was okay sure she had to chase away the nightmare's and found him unxonscious but Nix waited for him to wake up. After he woke up Pitch lashed out at Nix and said the he never wanted to see her agian because it was all her fault that his life was this way. Nix told him that she would not leave, that she was sorry and the he was the most important person in he life, that she need him and no matter what he say or does that she would always consider Pitch Black as he Father. currently after mush persuasion on Nix part she and Pitch are tring to rebuild their relarionship to how it once was. Ebony Black- while Nix see Ebony as her sister due to the fact that Ebony was created by Pitch and Nix was adopted by him, the pair have a long lasting argument over the fact the that Ebony resent him while Nix still loves him and the fact the Nix believes that Pitch is fine who he is and if he where to change he wouldn’t be her father if he did and because of this Nix will not revel to Ebony where Pitch is. Apart from that the two generally get along, Nix even gave her the nickname Bonnie. Gaia/Mother Nature- the two rarely meet and while Nix is not sure what to make of Gaia because of this. Nix does view her as a sister even if it is only because Gaia is Pitch’s biological daughter. though they don't see each other much Nix does use Victors nickname or Gaia - Mommy dearest just not in the mocking way Victor intened Rosie- Sol- Drippet- Pan- Timothy Rune- Nix hope that she and Timothy can become friends. Allegro- ally/friend/boyfriend- Nix was introduced to Allegro by Jack and at the time she was glad to meet a spirit close to her physical age. After many creative but disastrous attempts of asking her out all, of which Nix found to be amusing. After one really bad attempt Nix finally agreed to go on a date with him and the pair have being together ever since. Though she has already declined a marriage proposal saying that he is going to fast and there is no need to hurry as they have forever to spent with each other, she does hope to one day marry Allegro. Idarii- Ally/future father in law – Nix likes Idarii very much and respect him a great deal. She sometimes ask Idarii for help wither its tips on dealing with Allegro or for ideas for Halloween. She agrees with Idarii that Allegro is taking things a bit to fast. Lindy Dezle- Tom Y.- La Calvera- The Dream Twins- Sibling/ally/enemy- after taken the pair under her wing back in the Victorian era she began to think of them as her sibling and still does, she visits them quite a lot bring them treats. Nix is very protective of the pair. Jamie- when Nix first saw Jamie she was shocked and mistakenly called him Barnabas due to the fact the Jamie is identical to how her younger brother looked. Nix later found out that Jamie and his sister Sophie along with their mother are Barnabas last living descendants. He was also the first child to see Nix. She often visits Jamie, Sophie and Jamie’s friends to catch up on how their doing. She also tells the other that Jamie is one of the bravest kids and he will one day do great things. Eris- the pair don't interact much and while living with Pitch, Eris made several attempts to get Nix to join her instead she stilled tried to get Nix on her side once she left Pitch and only stoped when Nix became a Guardain. Nix does dislike the fact the Eris tries to the Dream twins on her side but she doe's it funny when Eris and Victor try to manipulate each other. Lord of the Dead, Hades- she love her adoptive uncle dearly and when ever she is the monster realm visit him quite often. Quotes "Aww fudge nuggets" “Yes Daddy that is my boyfriend but the more important question is what the heck did you do to him?” – To Pitch after introducing him to Allegro “It nice to meet you to sir, ha-ha at least this is better than him meeting my dad…. He ran away screaming.”- To Idarii “Admitting your fears makes you a brave person” “Remember Victor courage is found in unlikely places and I took that one from J. R. R. Tolkien ,so it is words of wisdom” –to Victor “Are you still mad about that”- To Bunny "oh there's nothing wrong with my eye either of them, the patch just makes me look cool"- to Jack "I hope you don't try to fight my father, after am I am sure that most of his children would fight with him"- To Eris "are you sure you want to help him, because it seems to me you want to change him"- To Ebony “You remind me a lot of someone I used to know” – To Jamie “Ask me again in 50 years and I might say yes” – To Allegro “Fear is important Jack, without it how would children know to stay away from things that are dangerous to them” –To Jack “Am I sorry daddy, because of me people stop fearing you then the forget you and it’s all my fault “- To Pitch “In the words of Vincent Van Gogh, What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?” “Mr Idarii Sir, Can you help me please”- To Idarii “Alaric is not so much like the Santa elf side as he is like Tolkien’s Elf” “The realm reminds of my home as a mortal, is so simple to that of nowadays in the mortal realm” about the monster realm "Bonnie you know that not true, Daddy doesn't have a favourite and even if he did we both know it would be Victor" - To Ebonyy "You don't who you are dealing with, what he is truly capable of" She said this to Eris twice once about Victor and the other time about Allegro "would you two stop fighting because if you did you would see that you have a lot in common and might actually like each other" to Ebony and Victor “As long as children need courage I’ll be there” "you can stay here Bonnie but not becuase you are a monster which you arent by the way... no you can stay here becuase you are my sister" Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guardians Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Pitch's Daughters Category:Females Category:Pitch's Children Category:Halloweves